silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Even Black Cats Can Purr
"I Love Kittens" is episode 2 of DARvivor: Pacific Coast Challenges Reward Challenge: ''Basket Brawl'' Three castaways from each tribe would face off against each other in a river to retrieve a ball and throw it into their tribe's net to score a point. The first tribe to score three points would win. * Reward: Fishing Gear Immunity Challenge: ''Buggin' Out'' The castaways will face off in an eating competition eating bug delicacies. If they finish their plate first they earn a point. In a tie breaker each tribe will pick a player of the opposing tribe to eat a plate of cockroaches. Story Day 4 Returning from the vote, Farrow was thrown for a loop. Mainly Tori and Andre, the former of which confronted Jade about flipping on their alliance. This caused an argument that left Andre uncomfortable in the middle. With Jade officially denouncing the Tri-Tones, Andre and Beck try to calm their respective allies. While Beck found Jade down at the beach, they are also joined by Trina who claims her sister is always argumentative. She then offers an official alliance, which the two tentatively agree. At Catania the tribe was off easy after their last win. As such most people were enjoying a leisure day. Chase had spent his day bonding with Zoey, which Logan mocked from the sidelines that he was crushing on her. Prompting Nicole to slap him on the shoulder. Back at the shelter Quinn and Dustin were discussing their position on the tribe. While Dustin agrees to be a swing vote, he is adamant that he want to go after Logan or Nicole first due to them potentially targeting his sister. Day 5 The two tribes arrive at their next reward challenge. Some of the Catanias are shocked to see Robbie absent, namely since they figured Trina would be gone first from her challenge performances. After learning their challenge Dustin opts to sit out. Through a combination of Trina, Sinjin and Cat's weaknesses as well as Logan, Michael and Chase's experience in basketball Catania easily wins reward. After they return to their mats, Quinn speaks up and sends Dustin to exile. Returning from their win, Catania is once again celebrating and Logan begins gloating much to his tribe's annoyance. Dana likewise rolls her eyes watching him from behind the group. Later on Zoey pulls Quinn aside to ask about her decision of sending Dustin to exile. Quinn tells her that she did so merely to keep a potential idol out of Logan's grasp, which the tribe leader hesitantly believes. On exile, Dustin is likewise surprised to have been sent by his ally. He makes an attempt to find the idol but to no avail. Instead he begins thinking about his choices moving forward. Farrow returns to camp once again sad about another loss. With so much pressure, Jade has a public meltdown before storming off again into the woods. Beck is about to follow her but Tori stops him before pulling the rest of them together. She suggests that Jade is too emotionally unstable, and is the reason they are continuously losing so she should be voted out next. There is not much disagreement, even Beck knew he wouldn't win an argument with the way Jade had been acting. Later on Jade is still isolated in the jungle, carving skulls into a tree with the machete. She is surprised when she hears a peep from behind her and finds Cat coming to comfort her. Though not much of a conversation ensues, Jade still thanks Cat from coming to find her. Day 6 Entering the next challenge Dustin rejoins his team. After hearing about the challenge Nicole sits out of the challenge. Though Trina immediately drops out of the challenge, Farrow is able to catch up and win immunity. Returning to camp Catania Dustin and Quinn are pulled aside by Zoey to confirm the vote is on Logan due to his attitude, which both agree to. When she leaves though Quinn tells Dustin they need to consider keeping Logan in due to his challenge strength. Dustin feels bad about lying to his sister, and the two are unable to come to an agreement. What they don't know however is someone had been watching them from the woods. Michael quickly finds Zoey and Chase and reveals what he discovered. Equally surprised, the three agree to target Quinn for playing both sides and presumably trying to force Dustin to as well. Zoey also decides to try and talk to Dana and get a solid 4 votes on their side. Before heading to tribal, Quinn is packing her bag in the shelter. This is when Dana confronts her and reveals she had been found out. Quinn manages to keep her cool, but Dana puts her foot down saying unless she swears loyalty to her she is as good as dead. Reluctantly Quinn agrees and goes to inform Dustin of the plan. At tribal council, Quinn's nerves are confirmed when she comes under fire for trying to manipulate the entire tribe. She states she was 'allowing time for experimentation' but no one seemed to buy it. Lagon and Nicole were surprised by this news, but Dana give a silent glare as a signal to stick to the plan. In a surprising 5-3 vote, Michael is blindsided out of the game. He shrugs and waves goodbye to his tribe. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still In The Running